


Another Avengers Group Chat.

by Bulls_Eye83939



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulls_Eye83939/pseuds/Bulls_Eye83939
Summary: Tony has started a group chat when the Accords are revoked.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Quarantine is absolutely boring!  
> Enjoy. :)

Tony Stark has started a group chat. 

Tony Stark named the chat Welcome Back.

Tony Stark has added Steve Rogers.  
Tony Stark has added Bruce Banner.  
Tony Stark has added Natasha Romanoff.  
Tony Stark has added Clint Barton.  
Tony Stark has added Thor.  
Tony Stark has added Wanda Maximoff.  
Tony Stark has added Sam Wilson.

Tony Stark has entered the chat.

Tony Stark: Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our reunion. 

Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, and Thor have entered the chat. 

Bruce Banner: Tony what's this. 

Tony Stark: It's called a group chat, Brucie. 

Clint Barton: You're sure about this Tony, I mean we did have that fight at Germany. 

Natasha Romanoff: Really, Clint?!?! Your still bringing that up! 

Steve Rogers: It's been more than a year since that happen. Can we please move on. 

Clint Barton: HEY!!! At least your not under house arrest. 

Tony Stark: Be glad you only have three days left til your a free man Clint, rather than two years thanks to the Accords being revoked two days ago. 

Steve Rogers: Thank you for letting us come home back home Tony. 

Tony Stark: Don't mention it Capsicle.

Thor: HELLo friends!!! It's been a while since I've spoken to all of you. So many things have change since I left. And Captain I've seen you copy my beard. 

Natasha Romanoff: Bruce. Thor, nice haircut and what happened to your eye? 

Bruce Banner: His evil sister sliced it off. 

Thor: And a crazy old man cut my hair off.

Clint Barton: Wait, Thor you have a sister? 

Thor: Yes, I had to kill her in order to stop her from conquering the universe but unfortunately Asgard was destroyed in the process. 

Tony Stark: Which would explain why there's a giant spaceship full of Asgardians and alien gladiators outside the compound since last week. 

Thor: Apologies friend Tony, but we will be gone until the we're able to move to the new land I'm acquiring at Norway. 

Tony Stark: Your people are welcome to stay as long they stay out of trouble. 

Thor: Thank you friend Tony. I'll be with my people if you need me. Goodbye my friends. 

Thor has left the chat.

Tony Stark: Well, now that's out the way. Your rooms are still as the same way you left them. 

Steve Rogers: Thanks Tony. 

Natasha Romanoff: Thanks Tony. 

Sam Wilson has entered the chat.

Sam Wilson: Hey?!?! Where are the Wii controllers? I want to beat my high score on Mario Cart.

Tony Stark: On the coffee table next to the book shelf. 

Sam Wilson: Thank you. 

Sam Wilson has left the chat. 

Tony Stark: Well, if anyone needs me I'll be taking care of some business meetings.

Tony Stark has left the chat. 

Bruce Banner: See you guys around. 

Bruce Banner has left the chat.

Clint Barton: Where's Wanda? 

Natasha Romanoff: In the kitchen with Vision. 

Steve Rogers: She's making sure that Vision won't cook. 

Clint Barton: Well speaking of cooking I'm going to dinner, later.

Clint Barton has left the chat.

Steve Rogers: Hey Nat, I found chocolate pudding. Want a cup? 

Natasha Romanoff: On my way. 

Natasha Romanoff has left the chat  
Steve Rogers has left the chat  
Sam Wilson has enter the chat 

Sam Wilson: WHO THE HELL IS PBP AND WHY HAS HE BEATEN ALL OF MY HIGH SCORES?!?!?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 2.  
> Enjoy!! :)

Clint Barton has enter the chat. 

Clint Barton: It's good to be a free man!!! 

Natasha Romanoff has entered the chat.

Natasha Romanoff: Congratulations, Clint. How are the kids? 

Clint Barton: They're doing great and Laura asked when you're coming to visit. 

Natasha Romanoff: Next week when everything has settle down here. 

Sam Wilson has entered the chat.

Sam Wilson: Guys, did any of you left a high school science book here?

Steve Rogers has entered the chat.

Steve Rogers: Where did you find it, Sam? 

Sam Wilson: On the kitchen counter. 

Steve Rogers: I was in the kitchen an hour ago and it wasn't there when I left.

Steve Rogers: And I don't think anyone here still goes to high school. 

Natasha Romanoff: Do you think there's a kid here? 

Steve Rogers: I'm not sure, plus how would a kid break in here? 

Sam Wilson: I don't know but this stuff looks really complicated. 

Clint Barton: Maybe its Tony's, he probably wanted to see what high school are teaching kids nowadays. 

Natasha Romanoff: I don't know, Tony doesn't get involve with education if it doesn't involve MIT. 

Tony Stark has entered the chat. 

Tony Stark: So, what's everybody talking about? 

Steve Rogers: Sam found a science book in the kitchen. 

Tony Stark: Oh...that? 

Tony Stark: That belongs to, uh, my intern! 

Natasha Romanoff: Since when do you take interns that go to high school? 

Tony Stark: About a year ago and the kid's a genius. He can write equations Bruce and I barely understand. 

Sam Wilson: So he's smarter than you? 

Tony Stark: No he's NOT!! 

Sam Wilson: Ok, ok. I was just curious, don't yell.

Tony Stark: Look the kid is really sensitive about his privacy so don't snoop. 

Tony Stark: Is that clear? 

Steve Rogers: Of course Tony, we won't invade your intern's privacy. Right guys? 

Natasha Romanoff: Sure. 

Sam Wilson: Alright. 

Clint Barton: Okay. 

Tony Stark: Thank you. Now I'll pick up the book and be in my lab. 

Tony Stark has left the chat. 

Sam Wilson: Well I'm gonna make myself a snack, later.

Sam Wilson has left the chat. 

Steve Rogers: I'll be in the gym if anyone needs me. 

Steve Rogers has left the chat. 

Clint Barton: Your gonna look into the intern aren't you? 

Natasha Romanoff: Maybe. 

Clint Barton: Thought so. 

Wanda Maximoff has entered the chat.

Wanda Maximoff: What did I miss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve asks Tony about a certain someone.

Tony Stark has added James Rhodes 

Steve Rogers has entered the chat.  
Tony Stark has entered the chat.  
Natasha Romanoff has entered the chat.  
Wanda Maximoff has entered the chat.  
Sam Wilson has entered the chat.  
James Rhodes has entered the chat.  
Bruce Banner has entered the chat.  
Clint Barton has entered the chat.  
Thor has entered the chat. 

James Rhodes: About time you added me, Tones.

Tony Stark: Your welcome Platypus. 

Steve Rogers: Hey Tony, I was reading the newspaper earlier about Spider-Man stopping a bank robbery from yesterday and I was wondering if you're going to introduce him to us? 

Tony Stark: First off, ew a newspaper? Second, why do you want me to introduce you to the Spiderling? 

Steve Rogers: Well since you took him to Germany, we should consider him to join the Avengers. To expand the team.

Sam Wilson: Who the guy in the red tights?? Mmm, sure as long as he and I do a rematch. 

Wanda Maximoff: Why? Still embarrassed that another spider-themed hero managed to get the better of you? 

Thor: Let's not forget about his match with the Man of Ants! 

Sam Wilson: Who told about that?

Thor: Lady Natasha did.

Natasha Romanoff: Aww, embarrassed about our last match, Wilson. 

Sam Wilson: Nnoo. I only want a rematch because I wasn't ready when we fought at the airport. 

Clint Barton: Wasn't ready or not that good of a fighter. 

Sam Wilson: Neither, look can we move on with the Spider guy joining the team, please? 

Bruce Banner: I think it's a great idea to add more people join the team plus I wanted to ask Spider-Man if he could teach me how he makes his webbing. 

Tony Stark: Look guys, as much I want you guys to meet him, he turned down my offer to join the team. 

James Rhodes: He also turned down the Iron Spider suit you made for him as well. 

Clint Barton: Wait, you made him a suit??? Why didn't you made us one??? 

Tony Stark: Because everyone here were either on the run or in space and none of you are responsible enough to use a suit. 

Natasha Romanoff: Says the guy who peed in his suit at a party.

Wanda Maximoff: Gross! 

Steve Rogers: Seriously Tony. 

James Rhodes: Worst party EVER.

Clint Barton: So much for using the suit responsibly, huh? 

Tony Stark: That was a long time ago and I was different, okay? 

Tony Stark: Spidey said that all he wants to do is to look out for the 'little guy' and I respected his decision. Now, adding more members to the team. I think it's a good idea. The more the merrier. Any suggestions on who to add?

Steve Rogers: I can ask Scott Lang, he's the one who can shrink and grow. 

Tony Stark: Okay ask him and tell me if he accepts or not. Pepper is calling me, I'll see you guys around. 

Tony Stark has left the chat. 

James Rhodes: I have a meeting in 10 minutes so we'll talk later guys. 

James Rhodes has left the chat. 

Wanda Maximoff: The Chinese food has just arrived. Who's hungry. 

Natasha Romanoff has left the chat.  
Steve Rogers has left the chat.  
Bruce Banner has left the chat.  
Thor has left the chat.  
Sam Wilson has left the chat.

Clint Barton: Wow rude.

Wanda Maximoff: A "me" could have been enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has entered the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's Chapter 4. 
> 
> Sorry I haven't been able to post anything for the past few months since with everything going crazy.

Tony Stark has entered chat with Peter Parker

Tony: Kid, why weren't you answering my calls, I've been trying to reach you all day.

Peter: Sorry Mr. Stark but something came up. 

Tony: By "something" you mean a giant lizard climbing up Oscorp Tower? 

Peter: THAT WaS.......part of the reason..... 

Tony: PETER!!!!! 

Tony: Why didn't you call me to help you???? 

Peter: Well you and the Avengers were in LOndon and I didn't wanted to bother you plus I had it under control. 

Tony: UNDer CONTROL?!!??!?!? The communication tower at Oscorp was destroyed not to mention that the entire city almost became Jurassic Park!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Peter: But the good news is that nobody died plus it was a bit personal. 

Tony: Why was it personal kid??? 

Peter: Can I talk about it later, it was too personal. 

Tony: Fine kid, but next time something like this happens call me, kappeesh.

Peter: Yes, Mr. Stark. 

Tony: Plus why can't I access your suits' systems? 

Peter: About that.... 

Tony: What did you do???? 

Peter: Well, when I first faced the Lizard I might have gotten the suit scratched. Hehe 

Tony: How scratched are we talking about???? 

Peter: It's..........destroyed?????

Tony: WHAt?!?!?!?! You destroyed my multi-billion dollar suit!!!!!!! 

Tony: Wait, were you wearing that onesie at OSCORP??????!!?!?!?!?!? 

Peter: Sorry Mr. Stark I didn't expect the fight to be brutal and no I didn't wear my old suit. I had another suit that I made from some protective cloth that a friend of mine gave me.

Tony: Who's this friend???? 

Peter: I'd rather not say. 

Tony: PETER. 

Peter: Oh, uh, my aunt is calling me for dinner gotta go. 

Tony: Peter don't you dare- 

Peter Parker has left the chat.  
Tony Stark has left the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I might start adding stuff from the other Spiderman movies as well as comics.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on what you think. :)


End file.
